


Snowed in for the Holidays

by Earlgreyer



Series: The Twelve Days of Fever [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: There's a snowstorm headed their way, and Felix isn't home yet...





	

**Author's Note:**

> We're winding down on the Twelve Days of Fever! This is post nine in the series so be sure to check out any of the others that you may have missed!

Carver looked out at the falling snow and frowned. It was coming down harder than ever and Felix wasn’t home yet. He peered down the street as if that might make his car appear, and when that didn’t work, again, he pulled out his phone and checked the time. Felix had left over two hours ago to pick up a last minute gift. Carver had tried to warn him that snow was coming, but Felix insisted, and said he’d be back in plenty of time to beat the storm. The snow had started to fall in earnest about an hour ago. Now the roads were completely covered and Carver’s phone had been blowing up with winter storm warnings and annoying announcements letting him know the exact time the precipitation would begin. None of it would be a big deal if Felix were home. 

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Not that he wanted tea. But he wanted something to distract him from visions of Felix’s car stuck in a ditch, with no cell signal. Or Felix freezing to death because no one stopped to help him. It didn’t matter that none of that was even remotely likely to have happened. But it _was_ where his mind went in situations like this. Carver had thought about texting him to make sure he was alright, but then he’d worried that Felix would look at his phone while driving and end up in the ditch, and the whole nightmare scene would play out for real.

He jumped as his phone rang and grabbed his chest to calm his racing heart. He glanced at the caller ID, hoping it was Felix. It wasn’t. He sighed disappointedly and thumbed open the call. “Hey Bethy.”

“Happy Christmas Eve Carver!” 

She was far too cheery for his current mood. _Guess Varric is home and not stuck in a ditch on the side of the road_. “Yeah. Happy Christmas Eve.”

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. “What’s going on Carv? Did you and Felix have a fight?”

Carver paused midway through pouring the hot water into his mug. “No! What? Why would you think that?” 

“You sound upset. Depressed even. I thought maybe that was why. So, what’s wrong?”

Carver took a breath. “Fee went out this morning to pick up a last minute gift, and he’s still not home. It’s been over two hours, and the roads are terrible, and Bethy, what if he’s stuck in a ditch? What if he freezes to death?” Besides Felix, Bethany was the only one Carver could voice these ridiculous thoughts to. He knew he was being paranoid but that didn’t mean he could stop himself from worrying.

“Oh, sweetie. Felix is fine, I’m sure. You know the roads are bad, so he’s probably taking his time, being careful. Did you try to call him?”

“Bethany, if I call he might get in a wreck trying to answer the phone!” Carver pulled at his hair and looked out the window for the millionth time.

“Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until he comes home? I’m sure it will be any minute now.” 

He could tell she was serious, and he suddenly felt silly. “No. I’m fine. I just need to have a cup of tea and calm down.” Then he remembered that Bethany had called _him_. “Hey, did you need something?”

“I just wanted to let you know that we probably aren’t going to make it over tonight, with the roads the way they are. Unless this stops soon, by some miracle. But the forecast is calling for more.” He wondered if she knew her comments were making things worse for him. “They should have it clear by tomorrow, though, so if we can’t make it tonight we’ll see you two here tomorrow. Alright? We’ll have the brunch all set up around ten-ish. But come on over when you guys wake up and feel like being social. OK sweetie?”

Carver sighed. “Yeah. I understand. No sense _everyone_ getting into wrecks today. I’ll text Garrett and let him know.”

“Aww. Sweetie, he’s fine. I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah, alright. See you tomorrow, Bethy. Love you.” He hung up and went to the front window again. When there was still no Felix he opened the text app on his phone and fired off a message to Garrett.

**Carver** : _Hey, roads are too bad. No one needs to risk their lives or cars. See you tomorrow at Bethy’s_.

About two minutes later a reply came through.

**Garrett** : _Probs safest. You’ll have your hands full later anyway._

**Carver** : _What? Why?_

**Garrett** : _;)_

**Carver** : _Wait! Was Felix there? Have you heard from him? Is he OK?_

**Garrett** : _Left about 20 min ago. Should be there soon. See you all tomorrow_.

_All? What does that mean?_ Carver shut the app and slipped the phone into his pocket as a rush of relief flooded through him. _At least I know he’s alive and not in a ditch. Well, as of twenty minutes ago_. He was just about to break down and text Felix when he finally saw his car stop at the corner. Carver immediately moved away from the window so Felix wouldn’t catch him lurking. _He teases me enough about that._

He moved into the living room and was looking around for something he could be doing when his phone buzzed. 

**Felix** : _Carv, open the front door please?_

_Whatever he bought must be huge if he can’t open the door himself_. Carver went to the front door and opened it but Felix wasn’t there. Nor was he in the driver’s seat of the car. But Carver could hear him.

“OK boy! Let’s go!” Suddenly there was a scrabbling in the snow and a small locomotive hurled itself through the door at Carver, knocking him backwards. Carver found himself flat on his back with a very wiggly puppy standing on his chest trying desperately to lick his face. He laughed and tried to fend him off but could feel the chill from outside making his slick cheeks cold. Felix shut the door and looked down at him. “Um... Merry Christmas?” 

Carver grabbed the puppy and held him against his chest as he fought to sit up, grinning from ear to ear. “Fee!” He laughed, and gave up trying to fight the puppy kisses, letting the little guy have free access to his face and neck. “Fee, you got us a puppy!” He wanted to cry. He and Felix had talked about getting a pet ever since they’d moved in together three years ago. Felix had insisted he was a cat person, and although he didn’t hate dogs, he didn’t particularly want one as a pet. “You did get us a puppy, right? He _is_ ours?”

“Yes, love. He’s ours.” Felix squatted down next to them and scratched the dog behind his ears, sending him into little fits of warbling pleasure. Carver stared, fascinated, and when Felix stopped and the little guy made a pitiful sound of loss, Carver gladly obliged with more scratching. The puppy leaned heavily against his chest and continued to make soft rumbly sounds of happiness. 

Carver looked up at Felix, tears in his eyes and a huge grin on his face. “I thought you didn’t want a puppy.”

Felix sat down next to them and sighed. “Well, I know how sad you were about it when I told you I was more of a cat person. And at the time I was still a bit worried that something might not work out between us. We hadn’t even been living together a month at that point, and living with someone is very different from just dating them. But here we are, still together, and I’ve really been thinking a lot about it over the last few months, deciding if I wanted that kind of responsibility. And I could see how much it meant to you.” Felix blushed and looked at his hands. “And, I can’t help but think that it would be good practice.”

Carver grew very silent and held the puppy a bit tighter. “Practice?” His heart was fluttering a mile a minute and his belly was doing little flips.

“Well, yeah. I mean, someday we’ll get married. Right? We’ve talked about that. A bit. And although neither of us is quite ready for that yet, I know we both want it. And you love kids, and I love kids, and so it would be the natural progression. Right? And so, to see if we were responsible enough to be parents, to practice, I thought a puppy would be a good start.” Felix had spent the last few minutes looking at his hands in his lap and finally managed to meet Carver’s eyes. “What do you think?”

Carver was dumbfounded. He sat gaping at Felix for what felt like an eternity but was probably more like a minute, and then threw back his head and laughed. “Oh lord, Felix. I do love you more than you will ever know.” He leaned in and grabbed him by the back of the neck, and kissed him soundly. Relief and surprise and excitement all blended together, and the kiss turned sultry rather quickly. Carver felt the puppy wiggle against him and he reluctantly let felix go. “Yes, Fee. Yes to all of that. Yes, I love dogs, and kids, and you, and I think a puppy is a wonderful place to start.” Carver felt a tugging at the front of his sweatshirt and looked down to find the puppy nipping at the drawstring. “Oh, no little guy.” He lifted the puppy up and checked to make sure he was indeed a little guy. “Yup. OK, little guy, no chewing on that. That’s not for puppies.” He let go of Felix and they both sat up, stupid grins on their faces. “We’re gonna have to get him lots of stuff.” Carver looked at the dog. “You’re gonna need a leash, and a collar, and food and water bowls, and chew toys, and lots of other stuff.” He looked up to see Felix grinning at him, a very soft, wonderful look on his face. “What?”

“You are the sweetest man I have ever met. And this was the best idea I ever had. Look how happy you are right now.” Carver smiled and leaned in as Felix moved closer and kissed him again. “And that’s what took me so long, darling. I stopped to get the basics. Shampoo, leash, collar, food that Garrett recommended, a few treats and toys. But I knew you’d want to take him shopping so I didn’t get too much. It’s all still in the car. But there’s one more thing he needs and I couldn’t get that today.”

Carver dragged his eyes away from the puppy to Felix, and furrowed his brow. “What’s that?”

“Well, he needs a name tag with our contact information on it, but I don’t know what his name is.” 

Carver held up the puppy and looked deeply into his eyes. “What’s your name? Huh? Garrett took a whole bunch of good ones for his pack. We have to give you something equally cool.”

“Um, I had an idea. If you want to hear it.” Felix looked a little sheepish. “You might think it’s corny. But I’ve been thinking about it since I put the down payment on him with Garrett’s breeder.” He fidgeted and scratched the pup’s flank. “How about Harley? Like your bike? I thought it was kind of a good pick.”

“Harley! That’s a badass name! I love it!” He set Harley down on the floor and leaned in to kiss Felix properly. “All the cool puppies at the dog park are gonna be so jealous! They’re all gonna want to hang out with him and be his little puppy friends.”

Felix laughed and watched Harley run around the living room sniffing everything. “He’s going to pee on everything, isn’t he?”

“Every last thing we have. And what he doesn’t pee on, he’ll try to chew to bits. So we have to puppy proof everything.” Carver smiled at Felix. “He’s adorable, Fee. Thank you. It does slightly complicate the gift that I got you, but we’ll figure something out.”

Felix looked intrigued. “Well, I’ve given you your gift so you should give me mine. That way we can uncomplicate things.” 

Carver laughed at his hopeful look and groaned playfully. “Oh! You know I can’t resist that beautiful face! Fine. You watch Harley for a second and I’ll go get your gift.” He left them in the living room and went up to the bedroom, pulling a small envelope from the top drawer of his dresser. He skipped down the steps and heard Felix and Harley in the kitchen. 

Felix called to him, “We’ve moved rooms. He’s checking out the place.”

Carver leaned against the doorframe and watched Felix watch Harley, and he relaxed even more. He could tell that Felix was enjoying him, and he’d seen Felix play with Garrett’s dogs. _It will be fine_. He walked across the room and slipped an arm around Felix’s waist. “He’s adorable. And here you go, sweetheart. I hope you like it.” 

Felix looked at the envelope and raised an eyebrow before carefully opening it. He pulled out a packet of papers and began reading. Carver held his breath in anticipation. He was fairly certain Felix would like the gift but he still waited for a positive reaction. Felix put his hand to his mouth and his eyes grew wide. The next thing Carver knew he had an armful of Felix who was kissing him all over his face. “Thank you thank you thank you! I love it! God, Carver, two weeks in the Mediterranean? Just you and me? Spain, Portugal, Greece, Italy. Darling, it’s my dream trip!”

Carver couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. “I know. That’s why we’re going _there_ and not somewhere else.” He laughed and looked at Harley. “But that’s why Harley is a challenge. Although Garrett would watch him for us. Harley can practice his doggie and human social skills while we’re gone.” He squeezed Felix. “I can’t believe you got us a dog! I’m so excited!”

“I can’t believe you got us a trip to the Mediterranean! _I’m_ so excited!” Felix smiled and leaned into him. “Hey, is everyone still coming over tonight? We should probably warn them we have a puppy now.”

“No, I canceled. The roads are too bad, so it’s just the three of us. Which probably works out well. Harley can get used to everything.”

“I suppose you’ll want him to sleep with us instead of in his crate.” Carver noted that he didn’t really seem all that put out by the idea.

“Well, he is our first son. We don’t want him to feel unloved.” Carver grinned and squeezed Felix. “Have I told you how much I love you? Because I do.”

“I love you too, you big goof. With all my heart. Merry Christmas, darling.”

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and reblogs are appreciated!!


End file.
